Hold
by Hikanor
Summary: Egy rövid kis SasuNaru szösszenet tőlem, elég sok idő után...


Cím: Hold

Írta: Noriko

Fandom: Naruto

Párosítás: SasuNaru

Korhatár: PG-13

Megjegyzés1: A fic szereplő Kishi-sensei tulajdonában álnak. Én csak kölcsönvettem őket.

Megjegyzés2: A fic tartalmaz spoilert, azaz aki nem olvasta a Time Jump-ot, azon belül is inkább az új fejezeteket, néhány szereplő meglepetés lehet, de poént nem lőttem le…XD

Megjegyzés3: Hónapokkal ezelőtt írtam utoljára… A SasuNaruval sem foglalkoztam annyira. Ez lehet meg is látszik a ficen, de remélem tetszeni fog. Igyekeztem visszaadni a szereplők igazi jellemét, remélem ez is sikerült. A dőlt betűs rész Sasuke lenne.

Megjegyzés4, a legfontosabb: Ajánlanám Kumiko-neesannak, aki ugyan nem betázta a ficet, de segített abban, hogy jobb lehessen… Köszönöm szépen! Most pedig jó olvasást és bocsi a sok dumáért! XD

Hold

Folyton csak a harcok…

Egy szőke fiú ült komor arccal egy fának dőlve. Mellette égett a tűz, társai aludtak. Este volt. Fejét megemelte és a csillagokat nézve folytatta mélázását. Hamarosan feltűnt neki: hiányzik valami. Szemével egy nagyobb fénygömböt kezdett keresni. Nem látszott a Hold.

Szerette a Holdat… Még ha „nappali lény" is volt, aki folyton csak ugrált a napsütésben. Tényleg szerette a Holdat… Esténként, mikor csend volt és nyugalom, mikor magányos volt, csak Ő volt az egyetlen társa. Most, hogy ismét visszavonult kicsit, hiányzott neki. Szerette volna, ha most is vele lenne.

Felállt, de egy pillanatra nekitámaszkodott a fának. Ilyenkor lehet nem kéne elmennie, de ha nem bírta aludni, megkeresi szeretett Holdját. El is indult.

A fáktól már a csillagokat is, csak néha pillantotta meg. Futni kezdett. Valahol tán csak lesz egy tisztás. Nem tudta hová, igazán azt sem tudta miért fut. Soha nem kellett neki ennyire az a fénygömb. Most mégis… Mennie kellett… Valamiért tudta, hogy mennie kell.

Hamarosan ki is ért egy rétre. Itt már csak bámészkodó, lassú léptekkel haladt. Innen csodás kilátás nyílt az égre. Mindent látott: a csillagokat és a Holdat…

Épp ledőlt volna a fűbe, mikor a mező közepéhez ért, de a másik végében alakokat vélt látni. Rögtön le is dobta magát a földre, de tovább sasolt. Elkezdett kúszni feléjük. Ahogy számolta négyen lehettek. Három feküdt, egy pedig…

A szőkének itt esett le az álla. A hirtelen felfedezett negyedik alak… Aki állt… Szintén a csillagokat nézte. A fiú a másik láttán felkelt és megszaporázva lépteit, a titokzatos alakhoz futott.

Ninja volt, bár eléggé hangos egy shinobi. Most mégis sikerült zajtalanul odatalálnia, mert még éber társa sem vette észre, csak mikor már mellette volt.

- Sa… Sasuke… - hebegte.

_- Dobe… - emelte rá tekintetét a megszólított._

- Ez… Ez biztos csak egy álom… - hajtotta le fejét és kapott homlokához a szőkeség. Hangja szomorúan csengett.

_- Nem. Sajnos nem álom. – hideg volt a fekete hajú hangja. _

- De… - leengedte kezét, s a másik szemébe nézett könnyeivel küszködve. Végignézett a három másikon. – Ők az új barátaid…? – fájt kimondania ezeket a szavakat.

_- Nincs szükségem barátokra, csupán eszközök, hogy elérjem a célom._

- Akkor… Leszek én az eszközöd! – kapaszkodott társa fölsőjébe. – Használj engem, amire csak akarsz! Bármit megteszek, csak szólnod kell. Veled akarok maradni, mert a barátom vagy! – fakadt ki.

_- Már megmondtam, hogy nincs… - kezdte volna._

- De igenis van! – fojtotta belé a szót a másik. – Mindenkinek van szüksége egy barátra, akire támaszkodhat. Neked is és nekem is. Számomra Te vagy ez a barát! Hallod! Nekem kellesz, akár akarod, akár nem! – könnyei megindultak.

_- Naruto… - az idősebb fiú teljesen ledöbbent a másik mondandóján. – Érzelmekre sincs szükségem! – dühe hirtelen tört elő. – Még ha te is vagy a legjobb barátom, nem akarlak! – sziszegte a másik arcába, majd a fához szorította._

- Ez nem változtat azon a tényen, hogy nekem igen is muszáj veled lennem. – fájdalmas mosoly ült a bajuszos, könnyáztatta arcára. – Szeretlek… - suttogta azt az egy szót, mit már rég mondania kellett volna. Az érzést, melyet felfedezett magában.

_- Miért teszed ezt velem??? Mindenkit megváltoztatsz!! Engem minek?? Mondhatsz bármit én akkor is bosszút állok a bátyámon!! – ordította - kezdeti hidegsége már sehol sem volt, helyét a kétségbeesés vette át _-, Ettől már társai, a „Hebi" tagjai is éledezni kezdtek.

- Nem akarlak megváltoztatni, csak visszakapni. Segítek a bosszúdban… Mindig melletted fogok állni. Sasuke… - karjait megemelte és átölelte a magasabb fiú nyakát, amennyire csak lehetett közel húzódott hozzá.

Ettől valahogy, még ő is lenyugodott. Nem mozdult ugyan, de a melegség, ami elárasztotta, az a felhőtlen békesség, ellazította izmait. A másik közben szorosan ölelte és nem úgy tűnt, hogy el akarja engedni. Mind ketten lehunyták szemüket és átadták magukat az érzésnek. A szőke lassan, kicsit elhúzódott. Ajkait társáéhoz érintette. Lágyan, puhán. Apró csókot adott kedvesének.

- Szeretlek… - ismételte magát, majd visszahúzódott, barátja mellkasához.

- Tudom… - morogta Sasuke egyik kezét megemelve, a szőke derekára eresztve. – Most már tudom… - évek óta, talán most először mosolygott szívből.

Ilyen hatással volt hát másokra.

-Pár perccel később-

A rózsaszín köd, lassan kezdett mindenhová eljutni. Így érte el Karint, Suigetsut és Juugot is.

- Ez kezd undorító lenni… - motyogta fogait összeszorítva a vízember.

- Inkább szörnyűséges!! Sasuke-kun és az a fiú… - a csapat hölgy tagja az ájulás szélén volt.

- Szépek a csillagok, bár a legszebb ma este mégis a Hold. – mutatott az égre az óriás…

-Vége-


End file.
